


Summer Fun

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco chooses wisely, Harry...poorly. Yet everyone's happy.





	Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HD_Fluff's June prompt # 136: Summer Lovin', and for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge # 136: demanding, destined, determined, disbelief, dismissive.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Summer Fun 

~

“No, I absolutely refuse to touch that.” 

“Why are you always so…dismissive?” 

“Because I know what I like, and I know what I don’t like, and that definitely falls into ‘the do not like’ category.” 

“Must I remind you of all the things I’ve managed to persuade you that you _do_ like?” 

“For example?” 

“Rimming.”

“That was different. And you’ll notice I never do it to you!” 

“You are a piece of work. Seriously, it’s just a fun, summer drink to enjoy at a fun, summer party! What could it possibly do to you?” 

“We are in a Weasley home, surrounded by Weasleys. And I believe you said George made the punch?” 

“Yes—”

“I rest my case. In fact, I believe I’d be justified in demanding a detailed chemical breakdown of anything I may eat or drink in this place.” 

“So what, you think he wants to poison you?” 

“Not poison, no, although if you’d told me he did last year I might not have been surprised. I do think, however, he’d love an opportunity to experiment on an unsuspecting audience.” 

“He wouldn’t dare.” 

“Why not? If there was ever a destined experimenter, it’s him.” 

“Well, but he knows I’d kill him. We’d _all_ kill him.” 

“Oh please. Pardon my disbelief, but you’ve all been letting him get away with this behaviour for years. Why would he stop now?” 

“Because some things are going too far.” 

“This is the man who created dung bomb and demon boxes. And you think slipping something into the punch at a party is going too far?” 

“Well, I’ve safely tried the punch. And look! Nothing’s happened to me.” 

“Yet.” 

“Godric! Fine! Be like that. Stay thirsty if that’s what you want.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, I have my own libation right here.” 

“Wh—Oh my God, is that a flask? Where did you get that?” 

“Yes, it’s a flask, well spotted. And I always have it on me for situations such as these. Father gave it to me. It’s self-refilling.” 

“You are such a spoiled arse.” 

“I’m a careful arse. And you’re just jealous because you could be sprouting ears and a tail at any minute.” 

“Everyone here has been safely drinking this punch for hours— Oh fuck.” 

“What?”

“I think Luna just developed ears.” 

“Hm. And a tail. I’d like it noted that I called it.” 

“Shit. If I grow a tail, I’m going to kick George’s arse!” 

“But the ears would be fine?”

“No! I’d kick his arse for that, too!”

“Well, you’d best start sharpening those dragonhide boots—”

“Fuck. I have a tail, don’t I?” 

“If it’s any consolation, it’s lovely.” 

“Fuck. You.” 

“Anytime and anywhere, Harry, you know that. Although I suppose I should say _almost_ anywhere, because if you’re determined to do it right here in front of the Weasleys, I might want to use a Depilatory Charm first—”

“Draco!” 

“What? One must always maintain a certain level of basic bodily maintenance, especially if you’re to be in the public eye—”

“I’m not into exhibitionism, so no, I won’t be fucking you here.” 

“Hm. Well, I can’t say I blame you. All these gingers would put me off my game, too.” 

“Draco!” 

“You really should calm down, Harry. When you get agitated your tail whips around and you could knock something over.” 

“Argh!” 

“Right, that’s enough punch for you. I think it’s time we leave, don’t you?” 

“Not before I find George and hex him into next week.” 

“Or we could have some fun.” 

“Fun?” 

“You know, with your tail. Is it…sensitive?”

“It’s…ohhh, mmm.”

“You like that.” 

“It feels…okay.”

“How about when I do this?” 

“Bloody hell. Fuck, Draco.” 

“That good, hm? Maybe you don’t want to kill George?” 

“…maybe not.”

“What _do_ you want to do?” 

“Take you home and fuck you under the stars.” 

“Mmm, sounds like a brilliant way to spend a summer night to me. Much better than some lame party. Just let me get some of that punch to go.” 

“Wait, you’re drinking the punch now?!”

“Salazar, no. But I really like that tail, so I may have you drink more later.” 

“I…could be persuaded.” 

“I know. You’re such a good kitty.” 

“ _Draco_!” 

~


End file.
